The present invention relates to video games and film games controlled by bioelectrical signals produced by a player's body, and more particularly, to the player changing and thereby controlling a sequence of visual images displayed by the video or film games by a corresponding change in the player's bioelectrical signals.
The introduction and rapid acceptance of video and film games over the past few years have to a great extent altered the traditional game market. Furthermore, video and film games are now being offered to the consumer as interactive games based on a digitized packet of information contained on such media as CD-Roms and the like.
Typically, the way these video and film games are played is that in order to participate in these types of games, the player inserts himself into the game's programming sequence by means of pre-arranged manual controls such as joy sticks and keyboards. By using the external devices, the player is able to participate in role events and fantasy or cartoon events.
Moreover, it is known that electroencephalograph (EEG) devices measure and record brain wave activity by sensing spontaneous electrical potential of a person's scalp, cerebrum or cortex at various sites. This spontaneous electrical potential measured by the EEG device is displayed as a frequency classified into four (4) basic frequency bands which are generally referred to as "delta", "theta", "alpha" and "beta"
Also, it is know in the art to use EEG signals in association with video and film games where a player interactively involves himself through the use of EEG devices. Typically, these types of games utilize the output from the EEG signals in association with visual displays wherein the player is able to produce various colored patterns, move objects in different directions or simulate exercise activity.
However, none of the prior art contemplates, discloses or claims an apparatus and method wherein a player is able in real time to change and thereby control a sequence of visual images through the use of a change in their EEG signals which conveys to the player a heightened sense of participation with the visual images displayed. The subject invention herein solves all of these problems in a new and unique manner which has not been part of the art previously. Some related patents are described below: